


Scraps

by EvilQueerKatsudon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Eventual Sex, M/M, Violence, but like they're gonna be pretty focused on in this, im writing this because i need to express my negativity somehow, this is kinda a catharsis thing for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilQueerKatsudon/pseuds/EvilQueerKatsudon
Summary: "It was bright, way too bright. Connor had to turn down his light sensitivity in order to see properly, and he almost wished he hadn't. The whole room was absolutely covered in traces of thirium. Connor was suddenly very scared."





	Scraps

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!! Welcome to another fic by me, Kris!!! =) Happy Halloween season!!! My mental state has been iffy for a while, so I needed to write some sad shit to get it out of my system.
> 
> Also, someone wrote an actual incest HankCon out of spite and I'm???? I don't know how I feel about it???? safsdfdsf
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! Well, maybe not enjoy since it's like, pretty sad for a while.

Since his deviancy, or awakening as some liked to call it, Connor started to feel things more like a human does. The other androids were the same way, and it came from several places. Kamski had always left an emergency exit in his creations, meaning the code to simulate things like pain and pleasure was activated in deviants. And, since Markus took over CyberLife, they had been rolling out patches and updates to make feelings more... real. Not that they weren't already, but the updates made their feelings closer to human feelings.

Connor had mixed emotions about feeling pain. On the one hand, it was, well, painful. It was an unpleasant feeling, and sometimes Connor would remember the first time he felt pain and would freeze for a moment before continuing on.

However, pain was one of the most human things to feel. And not all pain was necessarily bad. Whenever Hank would nudge him playfully in the ribs, or flick his forehead for being a self-sacrificing idiot, or when he woke up sore but satisfied curled up next to Hank...

Those times made him feel real, human.

But right now, pain was shooting through Connor's body as he crumbled to the ground in the alleyway, limbs no longer functional.

The suspect he was chasing had a taser.

It hurt. It hurt like hell, and Connor just wanted it to stop. He tried calling for Hank, but all that left his voice box was static.

Gloved hands grabbed at his armpits and hauled him up and into a van that had pulled up in the alley next to them. He could do nothing as electricity still crackled up and down his circuits even after the initial shock, his core processer and vocal modulator damaged. His surge protectors were fried, and one more go with a taser would kill him. Slowly and painfully.

The van doors slammed shut and the suspect he had been chasing, a man named James Avon who had been kidnapping androids, was sitting in the back next to him.

"This one's rather pretty, shame he's going to be scrapped."

Connor felt his working systems all go on high alert. He wanted to move, to run away, to kick this man in the face. But he couldn't. All he could do was lay limp in the van as it drove, his GPS fried and unable to tell where they were going.

In one last attempt to save himself, Connor connected to the radio waves nearby...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Hank's tires squealed as he turned the corner to the alley Connor had chased the suspect to, and his heart stopped. The alley was empty. Tire tracks led out the other side and Hank felt the realization hit him like a puch in the gut.

This had been a trap. A goddamn trap. He should have seen it. The suspect hadn't really tried to hide who he was and he had left a lot of clues left at the crime scene.

Hank had just thought it was one of those open-shut cases. But those were so rare, he should have been suspicious.

And now Connor, his partner in all senses of the word, was gone. Hank banged his head on the steering wheel, tears falling down his cheeks and into his beard.

Suddenly, static came on his old radio, then beeps. It took a bit, but Hank recognized it as Morse code.

He quickly pulled out his phone and typed out what he heard.

_"Three suspects. James Avon and two John Does. White Van. Plate 990BHGB. Most systems disabled or damaged. Technician needed within next 6 hours before systems fail. Detective Connor out."_

Hank stared at his screen for a moment, letting the information sink in, before he turned around and sped back toward the police department, radioing in to report what happened.

He had a job to do.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Connor was roughly dragged out of the van and pulled into a small warehouse. He blinked his eyes as they adjusted. It was bright, way too bright. Connor had to turn down his light sensitivity in order to see properly, and he almost wished he hadn't. The whole room was absolutely covered in traces of thirium. Connor was suddenly very scared.

Tables were strewn about the place, android parts in decent condition laying on top of them.

The bins next to the tables were filled with mangled, rusted, and thorium-covered parts.

Connor was going to be scrapped.

Desperately, he tried to flail his limbs, but they only twitched and the man dragging him, one of the John Does, chuckled.

“You’re not getting anywhere.”

Connor felt more of his dwindling hope leave him as he was dragged into a shipping container in the middle of the warehouse and thrown roughly, head slamming onto the floor as the door thundered shut behind him. The sound of a lock and chain following, muffled through the door. Warnings flashed in Connor’s HUD as his shut down timer rapidly dropped from 5 and a half hours to 3. Thirium was bleeding out of his head now and all communication systems were finally knocked out.

It was only a matter of hours for Connor to bleed out and his CPU to fail, leaving him just a pile of parts to salvage and sell off.

“Hello?”

A woman’s voice timidly broke through Connor’s thoughts.

He tried to reply, but only a whirring staticky noise left his mouth. He heard footsteps shuffle toward him and he was gently pulled upright and propped against the wall. Connor’s eyes adjusted to the low light as well as they could, getting a fuzzy image of a woman in front of him.

“They really did a number on you, poor thing,” the woman said, and Connor could see a small LED flash yellow and red, “My name is Sammie. I was brought in a few weeks ago, I’m an early domestic model.”

Ah. That would explain why she wasn’t incapacitated; the older domestic models were a lot weaker than other models.

She’d been here for a few weeks, why hadn’t they scrapped her already?

Sammie shuffled an sat down next to Connor, turning his head toward her and gripping his limp hand and rubbing it in a comforting gesture.

Connor wasn’t sure who it was for, though.

There was a silence for a while, then Sammie spoke again.

“I haven’t had anyone to talk to for a while. It’s nice to have someone, even if you can’t say anything. It’s less lonely. They told me that they’re going to wait for me to lose power before they do anything with me. I have a few more days left in me. I only have a two-week battery life.”

Connor let out another staticky noise, wishing he could _say something_. He wanted to tell Sammie it would be alright, but that would be a lie anyway.

Sammie squeezed Connor’s hand again.

“I had a partner, you know. He was my owner before the revolution last year, but I’d been deviant for months before. He took care of me and we… we fell in love. He was on a business trip when I was taken. I was just getting groceries.”

Sammie trailed off, her voice choked with sadness. Connor’s thirium pump ached in sympathy, and in despair as he thought of Hank.

Almost as if reading his thoughts, Sammie asked, “Do you have someone?”

The sound that Connor emitted in response sounded like a human wheeze.

Sammie smiled sadly, “Love was the best part of being a deviant.”

_Was._

Connor made another noise in agreement.

_2hrs 45min._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Hank sprinted into the precinct, scrambling to his desk, only to be stopped by an angry looking Fowler.

“Anderson! What the hell happened?”

Hank tried to walk away but Fowler gripped his arm.

Hank sighed, “It was all in that report. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to find Connor.”

“And how the hell are you going to do that?”

“I got the suspect’s name and a license plate. I’ll run the plate and use traffic cams to track the van now let me go!”

Fowler let go.

“You better find him, Hank. He’s one of the greatest detectives this force has ever seen.”

“I know.”

“Just… just don’t let me hear that you went off the book.”

“Thanks, Jeff.”

Fowler walked back to his office and Hank noticed that everyone else was staring.

“What the hell are you guys looking at? Do your fucking work!”

Hank got to his desk and ran the plate, it was registered to Avon himself, and had been seen frequently going in and out of an old warehouse complex.

Curious Hank pulled up the reports of missing androids.

Every trip matched up to an instance of an android kidnapping.

Shit.

“Chris!” Hank hollered.

“Yeah, Lieutenant?” came the reply from nearby.

“Can you pull together a few other officers. I know where Connor is, and I think we’ll find some other missing androids, too.”

Chris walked over, eyes wide, “Are you sure?”

Hank nodded and got up, “As sure of anything as I’ve ever been. The guy we were chasing is a suspect in android kidnappings, and now he has Connor. And look at this,”

Hank showed Chris his screen, “Every time he makes a trip to this warehouse, it matches up with an instance of an android kidnapping.”

“Holy shit,” Chris said, dumbfounded, “I’ll get who I can, but it won’t be more than 6 of us total.”

Hank sighed.

This was too fast.

If Connor could wait, he could work and pull together a real team.

But Connor only had a few hours. Less if they were planning to do something to him.

“Do what you can. Just meet me at the address.”

“We will. And we _will_ get Connor back, Hank.”

Hank walked away, he didn’t want the others to see his tears.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_2hrs 01min._

Connor and Sammie had sat together in silence for the past 44 minutes, holding hands and allowing themselves to revel in the presence of another person.

Suddenly there was a commotion outside, yelling and thumping and gunfire.

_Hank…_

Sammie held Connor’s hand tighter and started pulling them to the back of the cargo container, farther from any possible threat.

“I think… I think we may actually be able to get out of here,” Sammie’s voice was shaky and awestruck.

Connor sat there and silently agreed with her, twitching a single finger in response.

It was another 31 minutes before there was a clanking right outside the door, someone was trying to break the lock. There were 3 loud bangs, a clattering, and then the thud of a large object being dropped onto the concrete floor.

The doors suddenly slammed open, and there stood Hank.

Connor wanted to get up and hug him, kiss him, and never let him go. But he just made a whirring noise.

Hank ran over and knelt down next to Connor and Sammie, who squeezed Connor’s hand one more time before walking out of the container.

“Connor…” Hank choked out, tears running down his face.

A rough sound left Connor’s voice box and Hank pulled him to his chest, not caring that he was getting thirium on his clothes.

Hank pulled away and touched his forehead to Connor’s, “Let’s get you to an ambulance.”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Hank watched as Connor was given replacement thirium as the techs performed emergency repairs on Connor. He would need a new voice box and processor, but his hard drive and personality drive were fine.

He would be ok.

Hank felt a small hand on his shoulder and he jumped, turning around to see the female android that had been with Connor.

“You must be his lover. You look at each other with such intensity. My name is Sammie, what about you?”

Sammie was just as blunt as Connor it seemed.

“I’m Hank. And, yeah. Connor and I are a, um, thing,” he responded, embarrassed.

Sammie just smiled, “Thank you. I need to find my lover. Officer Miller said he would take me to the police department, but I wanted to meet and thank you first.”

Hank nodded, “I couldn’t sit and do nothing.”

Sammie’s eyes flashed to Connor, “I think I understand.”

With that, she walked off and got into Chris’ car. Hank watched as the two left before turning his attention back to Connor.

The android smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up.

Hank smiled back.

Yeah, they would be ok.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

To Connor’s joy, the medics let Hank ride along with him in the ambulance, letting the couple hold each other close without comment.

It was a silent ride, with Connor not being able to speak and Hank not trusting himself to not say something embarrassing if he opened his mouth.

The two were separated, however, in the hospital when Connor was rushed to emergency surgery. He shut himself off fully as they went in and replaced his processor and voice modulator. When he woke up, he was pleasantly surprised to find that both components had also been upgraded.

The technicians decided to keep him overnight for observation to make sure his components were compatible with Connor’s body.

Hank slept on the uncomfortable guest chair in the room.

The next morning, Connor was discharged quickly, but urged to relax for a few days to ensure that any possible component failure would not be in public and dangerous.

So, Connor spent the day at home with Sumo as Hank went to work and wrapped up the case.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Around 5:30pm, Hank returned home to find Connor on the couch wearing Hank’s old DPD hoodie.

And only Hank’s DPD hoodie.

Fuck.

Connor got up and embraced Hank after he had taken off his shoes and coat.

“Welcome home, Hank,” he said, smiling.

Hank wrapped his arms around Connor, too, and buried his head between his neck and shoulder, kissing softly.

“I missed you today, Con,” he said roughly, “Thought about you the whole day, baby, and I come home and here you are. Pretty as a picture and waiting for me, yeah?”

Connor whimpered and fisted the back of Hank’s shirt, “I missed you, too.”

Hank’s hands slid down Connor’s slim frame to grope at his ass, causing another whimper to escape his throat.

“Why don’t you show me just how much you missed me,” Hank teased lowly, lust in his eyes.

Connor nodded and pulled Hank to their bedroom, playing the tease the whole way. Whenever Hank would shuffle closer, Connor would pull ahead, just out of Hank’s reach.

By the time the two got to their bedroom, Hank was feeling rather frustrated, dick straining in his pants.

The two started undressing as soon as Hank closed the door, and as soon as they were naked Hank pushed Connor down onto the bed. The android giggled as Hank crawled up his body, leaving soft kisses and beard tickles in his wake. He kissed up from Connor’s knees, to his tummy, to his artificial collar bone, and up to his lips.

Hank very deliberately avoided Connor’s crotch, causing him to whine and buck up into Hank. The older man just chuckled and sat up so he was kneeling, knees caging Connor’s hips and restricting his movements.

The android was a pretty sight below him, lips parted, eyes narrowed with pupils dilated, and a soft blue blush spreading from his cheeks, down to his chest, just below his collar bone.

Hank licked his lips, “What should we do first, hmm?”

His voice was teasing, and his hands were softly running up and down Connor’s sides.

The android shuddered out a soft sigh, “Touch me.”

“As you wish, baby” Hank replied, and his hands ran up and over to Connor’s nipples, gently pinching and rubbing.

Connor’s eyes fluttered shut as his lips parted, moans spilling out as Hank then leaned down to pull a pert nipple between his lips and suck. Connor’s hands flew up to Hank’s hair, pulling him closer and writhing under his ministrations. Soon, Hank switched to Connor’s other nipple, laving attention on it, too, with his mouth and tongue.

Connor peered down at the older man as he started trailing kisses down his body before stopping just shy of Connor’s dick.

“Please,” he pled desperately, blue blush staining his pretty face.

Hank grinned before sealing his lips over the tip of Connor’s dick. The android let out a choked moan and threw his head back as Hank started working his lips slowly up and down his shaft.

He would go down a bit, pull up to swirl his tongue around the leaking tip, before going back down a bit more than before. Eventually, he had 5 of Connor’s 7 inches in his mouth, unable to go further. Still, he let Connor buck up into his mouth, choking a little, but allowing Connor this pleasure.

“Hank, I, I’m close!” Connor cried out.

Hank pulled off and chuckled at his partner’s protesting whine.

“I’m not done with you yet, baby,” Hank chided, “Why don’t you get on your hands and knees for me, huh?”

Connor bit his lip and nodded before turning over.

Hank smacked his ass, reveling in the groan of pleasure, before reaching to the nightstand and pulling out their lube. He poured a little on his right index and middle fingers before circling them around Connor’s little rim.

The android sighed, and his head dropped down, eyes closed as he readied himself for what was about to happen.

Hank pulled his fingers away, drizzled more lube on them, and then slowly pushed them into Connor’s hole. They both groaned at the sensation, Connor in pleasure and Hank at the shear heat of putting his fingers in him.

Hank started a slow thrust with his fingers, scissoring them open on the inward thrusts. Connor a moaning mess the whole time. Once he was ready, Hank added a third finger, and then eventually a forth and Connor was tearing at the pillow under his head, moaning and crying out his pleasure.

“Please! Hank, I’m…” Connor started, whimpering.

“Shh, I got you, baby,” Hank cooed before lining himself up and sliding into Connor.

The couple both sighed at the pleasure and Hank started thrusting his hips. It was languid at first, the human indulging in the hot slide of Connor’s tight ass. Soon, however, the pace picked up and Hank was fucking Connor into the mattress. The android shut down all his non-essential processes as he relished in the hard, hot, fucking Hank was giving him.

At one point, either Hank was fucking him so hard he fell, or the pleasure caused Connor to fall, but he found his face buried in the pillow, moans muffled.

Hank grunted and pulled Connor up by his hair, so his upper body was off the mattress again. The pain in Connor’s scalp only increased his pleasure, and he cried out as he came.

“Hank!”

“I got you, baby, I’m coming. I’m-”

Hank cut off in a choked moan as he came, too. He and Connor collapsed onto the mattress and he pulled out and rolled onto his side next to the fucked-out android.

They lay there for a bit, breathing heavily. One of the many human simulations Connor had installed was a need to breathe. It made his post-sex feeling more real, in this case.

After a few minutes Hank spoke.

“That was amazing. We gotta wash up, though.”

“Hnnngg.”

Hank rolled his eyes and pushed himself up and off the bed. He then hefted Connor into his arms and carried him to the shower.

“Love you, missed you. I don’t wanna leave you again.” Connor mumbled into Hank’s chest.

_Oh._

Connor wasn’t talking about Hank being at work today. Hank kissed Connor’s forehead, sat him on the toilet, and started the shower before kneeling down in front of him.

“I love you, too, Connor,” Hank replied, voice soft, “I was so scared when you disappeared. I didn’t know what to do.”

Connor smiled a little, “You did find and save me, though. Thank you.”

Hank smiled, too, “Anything for you.”

They both knew he meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? It's not one of my favorite pieces, I just had an idea and had to get it out onto  
> "paper". I may revisit this, eventually. Improve it and expand it. I feel like it would do well as a 3-5 chapter work with a slightly longer timeline. This ended up being less brutal than I had planned, and I might make it a bit more violent if I feel like it. 
> 
> This would be posted as a separate story, of course. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks!


End file.
